The Portal Project
by ClassicWeegee
Summary: This is how I ended up in equestria and who i came to be afterwards. (note* Human in equestria) T just to be safe. Sorry, this has been abandoned, I apologize for those who were waiting for the next chapter. I can't find any inspiration for this story any more. I will be starting a Pokemon fanfic instead.
1. 24 hours remain

The portal project.

One day before the incident: 24 hours remain.

I was messing around on the internet when my mother knocked on the door. I stopped a famitracker song I was working on and answered the door. "Yeah?" I asked, receiving nothing as a response except for a letter shoved into my chest and her walking off. Don't be worried, we do this kind of stuff all the time, some may call us weird at first glance though. Anyway, about that letter. I checked the outside to see nothing but some bold text stating "for the eyes of Shoji S. Farman only."

Now I know what you are thinking, "Shoji? Isn't that Japanese?" Yes it is Japanese. You are also wondering what my middle name is, it is Snake. I actually use my middle name more than my first name. Now, as for what I look like, think 6 foot 11, Caucasian male with short flat ginger hair, I am directly in the middle of the fitness chart (not fat, not buff, and not too skinny). My eyes are odd, instead of being only one color, they change depending on my mood, No doctor can explain my anomalous ability to have "mood eyes" but it doesn't change my vision what so ever. (Though it gives away any emotions I am having.)

After examining the letter, I took my pocket knife and opened the letter. Inside was a single slip of paper. I proceeded to discard the envelope and thought "before reading this letter, I think I'll finish up that portion of the song I'm working on." After doing so, I turned to my bed with the letter lying atop it. I was stopped though when I heard mother call "It's time for dinner!" instinctively I ran out of the room. Afterward, I returned to my room and started to read the letter.

Dear Mr. Farman,

You have been chosen to test a secret piece of technology at a top secret base of operations. You have 24 hours to pack clothing, essentials (such as a tooth brush/paste), and one object of your choice (please notify us if you are bringing a charger if you so happen to bring any electronics). This is a government request and therefore, cannot be ignored.

I drop the letter in astonishment thinking "Me? of all the people on the planet, it is I that has to be chosen?" I grab the letter again and reread the few lines on it a few more times before I hop up to do what the letter told me to do. Mid-way through however, Mother came into my room and asked "going somewhere?"

I turn around to look at her and said "remember that letter I got earlier?"

"Yeah?" she answered.

"Well, it told me to pack some stuff, it was from the government."

"The government?!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I want to prepare if this thing is legit."

"Umm, well, okay, If you say so." She said somewhat disgruntled.

She exited my room, leaving me to pack the rest of my things up, also to write a list of what is in the trunk. After, I looked at the clock which said 6:22 P.M. leaving me with a couple of hours before it was lights out for me. I usually go to sleep at around 9:00 pm. After going online to tell my online friends that I will be leaving soon for a trip and did not know when I would be back. I quickly dove into slumber afterward. My dreams consisted of a peaceful world full of mythical beasts, some in particular were of manticores, gryphons, and … talking horses? Out of all of my dreams, Talking horses were amongst the strangest things to be within my dreams. It gets stranger as time went by, like one of them could break the sound barrier without harming itself, while another could tame any beast just by talking to it.

* * *

The next morning I was greeted by a "meow" while having some weight on my chest, yes, I have a cat. Sapphire jumped off my chest when I started to move and landed on my desk. I chuckle as I stroke her head a little bit, then she ran off to do, well, whatever cats do. After a morning routine, I check the briefcase to find everything I packed was still there. I took a look back at the note and noticed I had skipped a particular line on the back of the paper, it told me if I so chose to, I could bring any weapon of my choice along with my item of choice. I looked at my wall and spotted my katana resting on its rack. With no hesitation, I took my katana, just in case I would need it.

In truth, the katana was my great grandfather's sword. I was told only to use it in a desperate situation if said situation was life threatening. I thought I may need it if the government recommended me to take a weapon. After double checking I heard the doorbell go off, so naturally I went to the front door to open it.

"Excuse me sir, but you wouldn't possibly be Mr. Farman would you?" asked a man in a tuxedo.

"Yes sir, I would."

"Ah, I see you have packed. Would you mind telling me what is within your briefcase?"

"I'll give you the list." I said, giving him a list of what lies within. "Here."

"Well, everything seems to be in order, if you'll come with me then."

"Okay, just let me say goodbye to my mother." I said.

"Make it quick." He said nonchalantly.

After doing so, I walk outside to see a black Mercedes. If I did not know any better, I would have mistaken him as part of the M.I.B. After getting in I was surprised to see the interior was very high tech with flashing buttons, levers, and even screens showing some very advanced equations.

"How good are you with that sword?" the man spoke up suddenly

"Umm, well, I've never really practiced with it, but I do know some sword play, thanks to the video game, _The Legend of Zelda Skyward Sword_, in which you had to swing the controller to get a swing response from Link. Other than that, nothing else."

"Hmm, interesting concept for a video game, well there is more to swordplay than just swinging"

"Things like blocking, eye movement, and strategy are part of the game as well, you can't just go up to an enemy willy-nilly and just start swinging, you need to jump, roll, dodge, block, and so-on, Though, to be fair, those were just button commands, not physical actions you have to do, All I know is swinging."

"You seem to know how to handle yourself though, I'm sure you will do fine." He said in a deadpan.

After arriving at what appears to be an abandoned farmhouse, he gets out and tells me to stay inside the vehicle. I did as the man ordered but I looked at what he was doing, he pressed a camouflaged button, which took the shape of a part of the wall paper. As he did that, I felt a jolt, then I started descending, leaving him behind. It was a good solid fifteen seconds before the top of the facility was visible. Everything from there was a sterile environment, people in lab coats, guards, and other people dressed in tuxedos were all present and accounted for. Yup, it was a stereotypical secret government facility.

The door was opened for me by a guard and I was given my stuff, even the katana. I was taken through many hallways, finally ending with a large steel door, apparently this was the door only I was to open because none of them reached for the panel. It took a few seconds to register that this was a door, only to be opened by whoever was meant to open it. I swallowed, then slowly reached over to the panel, instantly I heard an electronic voice say *fingerprint recognition confirmed, access granted.*. The scientists all let out a sigh of relief as they heard that and the all high-fived, showing their anticipation paid off in the end.

Inside was some kind of giant metal portal looking object, and when I say giant, I mean just about twice my size. We all walk in one by one. I move toward the portal and pick up a piece of paper on top of a console to the left of the machine. The paper states that "when this portal is activated, it will take you to where you will be most needed." Thinking that over I accidentally lean on the 'on' switch and that activates the portal. The scientists stare in amazement as I feel like I was being drawn into the portal. One scientist snaps out of it only to see me be sucked into the portal which breaks down when I do.

End of chapter 1

* * *

**note: I OWN NOTHING! All content belongs to "The Hub" except for my OC, (oc will NOT become overpowered, but will gain some powers in later chapters to compensate for some disadvantages) and the name "The Portal Project."**


	2. Chapter 2: the landing

Chapter 2: the landing

As I fell through the portal, I start seeing images similar to that of last night's dream. First was a book opening up to showing many different images depicting a story on two horse-like beings fighting each-other, eventually landing the dark one onto the moon. Another was of a small purple horse running through a town, populated by other horses of other colors. Eventually the purple one managed to get to what looks like a library, only for it to be, what I presume as, her house. After that though, everything just, went black. Before I passed out though, I landed somewhere "oh my" was all I heard before I became oblivious.

**Three hours later**

I heard some incoherent talking as I came to. I make a noise to signify I have awaken, the talking stops and I hear a voice ask something.

"Are you OK?" the voice asks again. The voice was female, it also sounded worried.

"Yeah, I think." I say, shaking my head a little bit.

"Well, if you say so, do you need something to drink?" the voice asks.

"A little water would do." I say, my eyes still closed.

I had a cup pushed into my hand and took it, I drank half of what was there before sticking my hand into it and splashing my face with the water, waking me up. I was not prepared for what I saw next, as I opened my eyes, I saw that same purple horse from before. After a few seconds, I yelled out and reached for my katana, only for it not to be there.

"Calm down!" The small horse-like creature yelled.

"Hey, twi, what's with all the yelling?" said what I could describe as a small dragon, scaring me even more.

"who, what, how?" I said in a panicked tone.

"Hello, I am Twilight Sparkle, please calm down." she said as calmly as possible.

"h... hello, I am sh..shoji f..farman." I say, still somewhat scared.

Suddenly the dragon belched some green flames, startling me.

"Please excuse that, he does it whenever he receives letters from the princess. Spike, will you read it?"

"sure." The dragon says. "my dearest most faithful student twilight, you know I value your diligence, and that I trust you completely. But you simply must stop reading those dusty old books."

Twilight was a completely surprised at what the note said, spike also mentioned something about a ride to a nearby village. I was given my stuff back after I calmed down. After getting to the chariot, I noticed she had a horn, but I did not want to ask, simply because I was still getting comfortable with a bunch of "ponies" being one of many different sentient species. Another thing I noticed was what appeared as some exploitation as, there were two pegasai pulling the chariot.

Eventually we end up in the small village known as ponyville. As we start walking a gravel path we end up seeing an all pink pony with a cotton-candy shaped mane.

"com on twilight, just try." spike said, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"hello?" twilight asked before something crazy happens, the aforementioned pink pony jumped up, gasped, then while in mid-air whizzed past us in a pink puff of smoke.

"well, that was interesting alright." twilight deadpanned

**ten minutes later**

"summer sun celebration official overseer's checklist, Number one, banquet preparation, sweet apple acres." spike said as we entered a large gate on what looks like a massive apple orchard.

"yeehaw." We all heard coming from the right of us. We all saw an orange pony with the traditional cowboy hat, running up to a tree with baskets under it and ramming the tree with her hind legs at the last second. This caused the apples within it to fall into the strategically placed baskets around the tree, filling them up with apples.

~Sigh~ "let's get this over with." twilight said, wearily.

As we walk up, twilight says "good afternoon, my name is twilight sparkle."

suddenly, the orange pony takes twilight's hoof and starts shaking it, causing twilight to shake up and down. "well howdy doo, ms. Twilight, pleasure maki'n yer acquaintance, I'm Applejack, we here at sweet apple acres sure do like maki'n new friends."

Twilight, still having her hoof being shaken says "Friends? Actually, I..."

"So, what can I do ya for?" Applejack says, she already stopped shaking twilight's hoof, however it was still shaking. A few seconds later, spike grabs twilight's leg and stops it from shaking, him chuckling afterward.

'ahem' "well, I am in fact, here to supervise for the summer sun celebration, and you are in charge of the food?" twilight asks

"we sure, sugar are. Would you care to sample some?" AJ asked.

I suddenly realized I had not eaten since breakfast this morning.

"as long as it doesn't take too long" twilight answered.

In a flash, AJ zoomed off to the barn, ringing what I presume to be one of those triangle instruments, afterward yelling "Soup's on everypony!" setting off a stampede of other ponies. I step aside while I see twilight and spike get trampled. Afterward we find ourselves seated at a table with a plaid table cloth. "now why do'n I introduce y'all to th' apple family?" she said, somewhat startling spike. I realize we were surrounded by a bunch of other ponies.

"thanks, but we really need to..." twilight tried to leave but was stopped by a yellow green pony with a grass green mane holding an apple fritter, aptly named apple fritter.

As we were constantly introduced to more and more family members, the food pile got larger and larger until AJ stopped with an elderly pony, who was named granny smith, her fur was green, but her mane was white with age, tied up in a bun.

"up an at'em granny smith." AJ said seeming to wake up the elderly one.

As she walked, she was mumbling something incoherent.

"why, I'd say they're already part of th' family!" AJ said, seeming to get what granny smith was saying.

"OK, well, I can see the food situation is handled, so we'll be on our way." twilight said, this got a lot of sad looks from the entire apple family.

"Aren't ya gonna stay for brunch?" a small voice asked.

I kid you not, when I see who made that voice, I had to restrain myself from diving towards her, the voice belonged to a miniature pony with massive golden eyes. Speaking of eyes, mine went pink for a second. (pink meaning ~holy crud that's cute!~)

"sorry, but we have an awful lot to do." said twilight with a regretful voice.

"awwww" the entire family said with disappointment.

"fine." twilight said with a defeated tone.

"Yay!" the family said right after.

"food's all taken care of, now next is weather." spike said as we were walking back to ponyville.

"uuugh, I ate too much pie." twilight said as her belly was distended

"You have to admit though, they do make some good pastries" I said after swallowing a little piece of an apple tart that I took with me.

"Hmm, there's supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow dash clearing the clouds." spike said.

"The clouds? There's weather control in this world?" I ask quizzically.

"yeah, don't you have weather control in your world?" spike asked.

"no." I say bluntly.

We were so caught up in our conversation that I just barely noticed twilight get tackled by a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane.

~hehehe~ "uuh, excuse me?" ~hehe~ "lemme help" The new pegasus flew off, only to return with a cloud and started bouncing on it, this caused it to rain on twilight. ~a hehe~ "oops, I..i guess I over did it. Umm, Uhh, how about this?" She flew off at an incredible speed, only to return and do a rainbow tornado type of thing while saying "my own patented rain-blow dry. No no, don't thank me, You're quite welcome." but after seeing twilight, she bursts out laughing, so hard that she was crying with spike not far to follow.

"Let me guess, You're rainbow dash." twilight said with a somewhat annoyed look on her face.

"The, one and only, why? You heard of me?" Rainbow dash said with an air of arrogance.

"I _heard_ you were supposed to keep the sky clear." ~sigh~ "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and the princess sent me to check on the weather."

"Yeah, yeah, That'll be a snap, I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing." RD said with little care thrown in with her words.

"practicing for what?" Twilight and I say in unison.

"The Wonder Bolts! They're going to preform at the celebration tomorrow, and I'm gonna show 'em my stuff!" rainbow dash said confidently.

"The wonder bolts?"

"yup!"

"the most talented fliers in ALL of equestria?"

"That's them."

~pfft~ "please, they'd never accept a pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one measly day!"

"hey, I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat!"

"Prove it."

**ten seconds later of RD doing flips, loops, and kicks, clearing the sky**

"what I say? Ten. Seconds. Flat. I'd never leave ponyville hangin'" RD said after landing on a bridge, leaving twilight and spike in awe while I was sitting down, meditating.

"Hey! You're not goi'n to sleep on me are you?" rainbow dash asked me directly.

"no, just meditating." I answer, opening my eyes.

"well, whatever, I've got to go." rainbow dash leaves in a burst of speed.

A few seconds later we enter some place called the carrousel boutique, the place was decorated to the brim with many different banners, ribbons, pretty much everything was there. Turns out spike has an instant crush on the pony responsible.

"no, no, no, OH goodness, no" she said in a very formal accent.

"how are my spines? a..are they straight?" spike asked before we walked up to her.

"good afternoon." twilight said before she was interrupted by the white pony.

"oh, in a moment, I am in the zone as it were." she said nonchalantly. "ah yes! Sparkled always does the trick, does it not? Why rarity, you are talented" she said in her accent. "now, um, How can I help youah ha ha! Oh my stars! Darling what happened to your crinière?"

"oh, you mean my mane? Well, it's a long story, I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your hair." twilight answered as fast as she could.

"Out of my hair? What about your hair?" rarity said, pushing twilight along.

"w..wait! Where are we going?" twilight tried to protest. "help!" twilight said while spike flew with his tail somehow. I just followed normally.

After a few minutes of rarity not being able to decide on what twilight's outfit should be, we had to rush out before rarity decided to dye twilight's fur another color.

"wasn't she wonderful?" a love-stricken spike said while lying on twilight's back.

"Focus Casanova" twilight and I said in unison, again. "what's next on the list?" twilight continued.

~ahem~ "It's the last one." but before spike could continue we all hear a bunch of chirping in what I could describe as an opening fanfare. To our right was a cream colored pegasus with a bunch of birds on two branches singing. One of them going out of tune.

"oh my, stop everyone, please." the pegasus said before flying up to the offending bluejay. "excuse me sir, I mean no offense, but your timing is a teensy bit off." the bird, instead of flying off, just nodded. "a one, a two, a one, two, three"

"hello!" twilight said, scaring off the birds, and even the yellow pegasus. "Oh my, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to frighten off your birds." twilight said apologetically. "I'm just here to check upon the music, and it sounded beautiful."

the pegasus landed and then scraped the ground nervously with her hoof.

"i'm twilight sparkle,... what's your name?" twilight asked as calmly as possible.

"um.. I'm flu...shy" the pony nervously answered.

I get nearer while keeping my body as scrunched up as possible, rendering me smaller than twilight I ask as calmly as possible. "could you please repeat that?"

"oh, I'm fluttershy" she answered a little more confidently, well that is before she saw spike, she just loved seeing the little dragon and rushed between both of us and asking him where he came from.

It was just as we got to a tree with a door on it that twilight stopped and turned to fluttershy.

"I am so sorry, how did we get here so fast? This is where we'll be staying here in ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." twilight said. After a few diversions from her, we finally went into the tree, however the lights were off. "now where's the light switch?" twilight said

the light was turned on suddenly, also with a chorus of "surprise" afterward, startling the three of us.

The next thing was we were being introduced to more ponies, even more than the apple family by this pony named "Pinkie pie." twilight accidentally drank straight from the hot sauce and ran up the stairs faster than you can say "french bulldog."

I was involved in the party in which I was asked many questions. Ex: "what are you?" or "what's your name?" and even "what land do you come from?" the first two answers were simple, but I ended up talking about my home-world. Suddenly the party moved toward the carrousel boutique.

We were all standing around, well, I was sitting with pinkie was doing her normal babbling when we hear birds doing a fanfare to start off the event. That's when an older mare walks on stage who's fur was a blonde color with a silvery mane and blue eyes. "fillies and gentlecolts, as mayor of ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the beginning of the summer sun celebration." this got a cheer from every pony in the room. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise to celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now it is my great honor to introduce the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of all harmony to all of equestria, Princess celestia!" rarity opened the curtain to reveal, nothing.

"this can't be good." twilight said after a few whispering conversations broke out in confusion.

"remain calm everypony." the mayor said in a feeble attempt at calming everyone down. "there must be a reasonable explanation." she said afterward.

"ooh, ooh, I love guessing games! Is she hiding?" pinkie said (the first thing I could understand from her.)

"she's gone!" rarity said, gaining a gasp from the entire room. Suddenly pinkie yelled, causing the entire town to look at an upper balcony. There, was a black smoke coming from that general direction. For some reason, I stayed calm, somehow I knew everything would turn out alright. The smoke dissipated into a figure, representing that of a normal-sized horse with both a horn and wings, it looked at all of us with those acid-green slitted eyes. The figure was also wearing armor that just completed the menacing look.

"oh no, nightmare moon" twilight said

End of chapter two.

**sorry this took so long, I have school to attend to, the best I can do is wait until I have time to do this which is Sunday, or Saturday. sorry if it seemed I dropped off the face of the planet. Just a side note, this chapter will be the only original plot heavy of the chapters, I apologize for my character being more of a side character this time than a protagonist character, this will change in the next chapter.**

** Another note, Please review if you have the time, it helps with feedback.**


End file.
